Chessgame
by Star Shadow 4
Summary: When Aya and Yohji make a bet, Ken becomes the victim of Yohji's endless flirting. But can Yohji win Ken's affections in only seven days? Yaoi, obviously. YxK, YxO, AxK.
1. Prologue: The Bet

Disclaimer: The people aren't mine. The idea is, though. Still, I'm not suing if it gets copied. Impersonation is the highest form of flattery.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi. It's YxK and Yx?. Yohji's pretty explicit with some of the things he does to poor KenKen, but nothing to rate this above PG. The rating comes from the fact that the whole thing's yaoi, and I'm not sure how to rate that.  
  
A/N: This is a pretty weird idea, but the other day I was thinking about how Yohji never seems to have any trouble seducing ANYBODY (with the exception of Manx). So I thought, what if he actually DID have trouble for once? And hence the story.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
CHESSGAME: PROLOGUE  
  
It was a quiet Monday afternoon on the street that housed the Koneko. Children weren't out of school yet (Omi included), so the sparkling little flower shop was devoid of fangirls. A few dogs barked out of car windows as their owners sped to and fro. The sound of a distant radio drifted dreamily through the open windows of the various shops and in the door of the Koneko, the music dancing sleepily amongst the flowers. All seemed peaceful and quiet. But in the back room of Koneko no Sumu Ie, two men battled for dominance.  
  
"Checkmate. . . again," Aya smirked. Yohji stared blankly at the chessboard for a few minutes, then banged his head on the table.  
  
"How do you do that?!" he exclaimed. "I mean - four times in a row!" He glared at his redheaded opponent. "Am I missing something here?"  
  
Aya regarded him, his gaze superior. "You've made the same mistake each time."  
  
Yohji gave him a look. "Oh yeah? What's that?"  
  
"You don't understand your opponent."  
  
"Huh?" Yohji asked in credulously. Aya sighed.  
  
"If you had been paying attention, you'd have noticed I have an extremely defensive strategy - it works through careful planning and precise timing. Because you failed to consider your opponent seriously, you adopted a haphazard, aggressive strategy, which I evaded each time. If you don't understand your opponent, see inside his mind and into the depths of his strategy, you can never win. I studied your weaknesses in our first game and exploited them continuously - you rushed in without a second thought. Therefore, you lost."  
  
Yohji gawked at him, partly because Aya NEVER spoke so much and partly because he didn't understand half of what his leader said. Then the playboy shrugged and stood, stretching like a cat. "Ah well. Mind games aren't really my area of specialty anyway." He winked at Aya, who merely snorted.  
  
"I suppose you think you could seduce -anyone-, don't you?"  
  
Yohji thought a moment, then nodded nonchalantly. "Yep, pretty much."  
  
Aya looked nonplussed, but his eyes took on a mischievous gleam. "Hn."  
  
Yohji adopted a hurt expression. "What, you don't believe me? All right then, I'll make you a bet. The next person who walks in that door, I'll seduce within a week."  
  
Aya noticed a figure reaching for the handle and smirked. "Deal," he intoned. Just then, the door burst open and in walked. . .  
  
"Hey guys!" Ken called. "I've got soccer so I'm gonna run, 'kay? Tell Omi thanks for covering my shift!" With that, he was gone.  
  
Yohji watched him go, considering carefully. Then he turned to Aya, a glint in his eye. He gave a soft laugh.  
  
"Easy."  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
So the story begins! Yohji must seduce Ken in a week - can he do it? What unexpected challenges will the resident playboy face as he tried to beat Aya at his own game? And how does Omi figure into the whole picture? Well, don't worry - it'll be humorous, at least. R + R please! 


	2. Day 1: Clubbing Trouble

Disclaimers/Warnings: See first chapter  
  
A/N: So the match is about to begin! First up: Yohji vs. Ken! Are Yohji's flirting skills really as honed as he says they are? Can they manage to break through Ken's innocent, naïve, happy, cheerful, hot-tempered personality? We'll see!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
When Ken got back from soccer practice, covered in dirt and grass stains, he found Yohji waiting for him. The playboy was dressed in a tight- fitting blue shirt and leather pants - his typical clubbing attire. "Going out, Yotan?" Ken teased, plopping down on Aya's clean white couch.  
  
"Actually, -we're- going out, Kenken," Yohji returned. Ken looked up in confusion. Yohji never took him out anywhere except the hardware store. Maybe there was some household project that needed completion? But why was Yohji dressed so. . . so. . . Yohji-ish. . . if they were just going to the hardware store?  
  
"Now go upstairs and put on some decent clothing," Yohji admonished, pushing Ken up the stairs. Ken walked slowly to his room. Decent clothing? For a hardware store? Maybe Yohji just didn't want grass stains all over his car? Ken surveyed his messy room, and randomly selected some jeans and a jersey from the clothes piled on his floor.  
  
When Ken reappeared dressed in decent - well, clean anyway - clothing, Yohji examined his outfit with veiled disgust. After a momentary staring contest, Yohji rolled his eyes and proceeded with Ken out the door. Ken could've sworn he heard a dark chuckle as they left.  
  
****************  
  
"What is this place?" Ken yelled over the din as he and Yohji entered an establishment filled with flashing lights, blaring music, crowds of people, and the smell of alcohol. The pair made their way slowly toward the bar.  
  
Yohji gaped at him as they sat down. "You've never been to a club before?" he asked incredulously.  
  
Ken looked slightly sheepish. He stared out at the mass of people trying to dance while being continuously squished together. He watched the drunks singing along to the music blasting from a hidden stereo. "Well. . . no," he finally responded. Yohji smiled and signaled the waitress.  
  
When their drinks finally arrived, Ken stared blankly at his for several minutes before sipping it cautiously. He'd never seen purple alcohol before. Yohji drank his smoothly and inched closer to Ken.  
  
They sat in silence for a while, Yohji studying Ken's profile and Ken fighting off the advances of the drunks who kept sidling up to him. After dispatching what was about the fifth one, Ken decided to get to the bottom of the current situation. "So, Yohji, what - uh, I mean - why'd you bring me here?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
Yohji gave Ken his most seductive smile - the one he'd been practicing in the mirror all afternoon. "Why not, Kenken?" he asked, rolling the name elaborately. "You're pretty enough. You're single." He reached out to stroke Ken's cheek. Ken gave him a weird look. Yohji took the opportunity to grin possessively. "I thought you'd be flattered by the attention - any fangirl would kill to spend an evening with me like this."  
  
Ken shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, well - I'm not a fangirl. This isn't really my thing," he finished softly. He moved slightly away from Yohji, whose hand had moved to his knee and was worrying him to no end.  
  
"Yohji-kun! Ken-kun!" The two men in question looked up. Omi was standing there, clad in fishnet and form-fitting leather. His blonde hair was streaked with pink, and the light from the dance floor bounced off the silver necklaces he wore. Ken's jaw dropped, but Yohji didn't miss a beat. Smiling winningly at their teammate, he gestured to the seat across from them.  
  
"Omittchi. Have a seat! Kenken and I were just talking. My, that's an interesting outfit you're wearing!" Omi blushed deeply.  
  
Suddenly Ken yelped. He jumped up from the booth and knocked into the waitress behind him. The tray she was carrying, fit to burst already, fell to the floor and drenched Ken in alcohol, but he didn't even notice. He was too busy using the Fujimiya Death Glare with all the strength he could muster.  
  
"Yohji! Don't - don't touch me like that!" he spat. The whole club went quiet as he stormed from the premises, leaving a confused Yohji and flabbergasted Omi behind. Omi watched Ken leave, then his face darkened and he followed the steaming brunette out of the club.  
  
Yohji, a perplexed look on his face, downed his beer and ordered another.  
  
*********************  
  
Omi quickly caught up with Ken, who was still muttering curses to himself, and spun the older man around quickly. "What the hell was that?" he shouted. Ken's angry expression turned to absolute shock as he surveyed the murderous look on Omi's face.  
  
"What?" he asked, confused. Why was Omi mad at him?  
  
"Stay away from Yohji!" Omi cried, tears in his eyes. Ken was taken aback.  
  
"Yohji?" he mimicked. "I wasn't trying anything! Seriously! One minute I'm just sitting there, the next his hand's sliding up my thigh!" Omi blushed and looked at his feet. An awkward silence settled over the two friends. Finally Ken spoke up.  
  
"C'mon Omi, don't be ridiculous. Why would I try something on Yohji. You know I. . . " he broke off and blushed darkly. Omi gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Oh. . . oh, of course. You wouldn't, not when you - I mean, we both know. . . never mind, Ken-kun. Gomen. I wasn't thinking. Oyasumi nasai."  
  
Ken watched the young man as he disappeared down the dark avenue. As Omi merged with the shadows, Ken turned to the sky as though looking for answers. "What is going on?" he wondered aloud. Shaking his head, Ken turned toward home.  
  
******************  
  
Omi was the only one awake when Yohji pulled open the shop door around midnight. The young blonde had been working at his laptop, but he jumped up the moment Yohji entered, and went straight into overprotective- housewife mode.  
  
"Yohji-kun! It's so late! Were you at the club this whole time? You didn't drive home drunk, did you? I can't believe you - taking advantage of Ken-kun like that!"  
  
It took Yohji a moment to recover from this seemingly random babble. When he did, he gave Omi a wink. "Aw, c'mon Omittchi, it's not like I actually did anything to him!" He paused a moment, then grinned at his young comrade. "So - it'd be okay if I did that to -you-?"  
  
Omi blanched, then turned about sixty different shades of red. "What? No, I. . . I meant - that is, um. . . it's not like that, I just - well Ken-kun, you don't understand, he. . . ah - I'mgonnagotobedgoodnight!" With this, he rushed up the stairs as though a pack of katana-wielding Ayas in mission mode were on his heels.  
  
Yohji blinked as Omi disappeared. What was wrong with everybody today? Aya had actually -smirked- at him. . . seriously, that guy didn't even HAVE facial expressions. Ken hadn't responded well to his advances. And Omi was acting. . . jealous? Omi couldn't. . . couldn't -like- Yohji, could he? Yohji shook his head. No way. Not possible.  
  
He laughed to himself. "Way too young." But even as the words died on his lips, the image of Omi in that leather outfit came back to him, and he wondered.  
  
(End Day 1)  
  
TBC. . . ______________________________________________________________  
  
Well, Yohji's quest isn't going so well, is it? And what -is- the matter with Omi anyway? I can't say there's gonna be a lot of Aya in this story, which makes me sad 'cause I really like him, but it makes him happy 'cause he hates fanfiction.  
  
Aya: Shi-Ne.  
  
Especially when I pair Ken with other people.  
  
Aya: Shi-Ne!  
  
Well, I'm gonna run now. Please R + R! 


	3. Day 2: Beware of Garden Hoses

Disclaimer/ Warnings: See first chapter  
  
A/N: A lot of the reviews mentioned that this started much the same way as another story, where Yohji and Aya make a bet over Ken. I hadn't read that one, to be honest, but I went back and found it and really liked it. I'm happy to say that my projected plan for this story coincides with the other story only very minimally; however, this one has a sequel that was closer to the other story, so I'll just have to adjust it. If you are the author of the other story on a similar theme to this one, I didn't mean to steal your idea or anything. Hopefully they'll be different enough for everybody!  
  
After that long and boring speech, on with the chapter.  
  
______________________________________________________________________ DAY 2  
  
Ken was dreaming. He knew he was dreaming because there were warm arms around him. Soft hands around his waist. A quiet cheek pressed against his back. And a few strands of hair falling gently across his shoulders. He reached out to stroke the hair between his fingers. This hair. -His- hair. The one man in the world Ken had ever felt attracted to. The one Ken secretly admired. But it wasn't really -him-. Because -he- wasn't really here. Because Ken was dreaming.  
  
Sighing sadly, Ken opened his eyes and, as he'd expected, the vision faded. Ken blinked the sun from his teal eyes and let the dream go, like he did all the others. Finally it was gone, and Ken sat up, wincing as his joints cracked beneath him. One day, he told himself, he'd have the courage to face that man, to pour out his heart, to face rejection. . . Ken laughed at himself.  
  
"Not today," he said aloud, shaking his head at his own cowardice. That's when he noticed it. There on the floor of his room, hastily wrapped and lopsided, was a small green parcel of indeterminate origin. Curiously, Ken lowered himself to the floor and picked it up. He shook it. A slight rustle, like that of plastic or tissue paper, reached his ears. Quickly he removed the card and scanned its sprawling words, which read:  
  
Dear Kenken:  
  
Sorry about the mix-up at the club last night. I hope this will let you forgive me for my actions - you can't pretend you didn't enjoy it!  
  
Yotan  
  
The tone of Yohji's letter peeved Ken. Enjoyed it? Enjoyed what? Losing brain cells because of the noise, the crowds, and the lights? Being drenched in alcohol? Or being molested by his teammate and supposed friend? Still angry, Ken tore open Yohji's present. And gave a strangled yelp. Then he rushed down the stairs and, upon encountering Yohji in the kitchen, shoved the gift roughly into the elder man's mouth. Ken then bolted into the shop, cursing over his shoulder the whole way.  
  
Yohji slowly removed the gift from his mouth, and shook his head in bemusement. This was not a promising start.  
  
********************  
  
All day in the shop, Yohji was insufferable. Even more insufferable than usual. He was negatively productive, which put even Omi in an Aya- esque temper. Yohji spent every available minute flirting with either the fangirls of Ken. He was constantly touching Ken's arm (Ken slapped at his fingers), slipping a hand around Ken's waist (Ken elbowed him in the ribs), or whispering deviously in Ken's ear (Ken was tempted to bite him, but settled for a strong glare). Ken was getting rather sick of it, and Yohji had to be developing body-wide bruises by now. Ken gritted his teeth as he stepped on Yohji's toe intentionally (Yohji had been going for the waist maneuver again). //Aren't the endless women enough for Yohji?// Ken wondered to himself. He eyed the lanky blonde suspiciously. What was Yohji playing at?  
  
"Oi, Kenken, I need your help!" Yohji called demurely from across the store. Ken turned away and ignored him, focusing on the order he was filling.  
  
Yohji frowned. He wasn't used to being ignored, even by his teammates, and especially when he deflated his pride enough to ask for help. So he sauntered over to Ken and draped an arm possessively around the brunette's shoulders. "Kenken," he cooed in the boy's ear. Ken stiffened. "I don't think you heard me." He tiptoed his fingers along the back of Ken's neck, which made Ken shudder. Yohji smiled slightly. "I said, I needed-"  
  
SPLAT! Suddenly Yohji was drenched with a heavy blast of water. Aya, who happened to be walking past at the time, managed to grab Ken out of harm's way, but Yohji was completely soaked. Sputtering and sopping, he turned to face his aggressor - Omi, a garden hose clutched in his hand. Omi had a magnificently calm expression on his face.  
  
"Oh, sorry Yohji-kun," he said mildly, turning back to the gentians, "I guess I lost control of the hose." Aya smirked as he led Ken, who appeared to be turning red, over to the cash register. Yohji, still dripping, stared at Omi, flabbergasted; he did not for one second believe the attack had been unintentional. He closed his mouth and began to wring out his now tighter-than-skin-tight shirt. What had he done to deserve -that-?!  
  
*********************  
  
After a brief trip upstairs in search of drier clothes, Yohji sat behind the cash register, sifting through the little flower tags and putting them in alphabetical order. Quietly, he pondered his dilemma. So far, none of his tactics had worked on the elusive brunette. Either Ken wasn't interested AT ALL or he was so oblivious he didn't have a clue what was going on. Yohji was secretly hoping for the latter. Not that he really wanted a -relationship- with Ken or anything, but it was hard to seduce people if they had no interest in being seduced.  
  
The situation seemed hopeless, but Yohji steeled himself. He was Kudou Yohji. Professional flirter. Hell, he could even out-flirt -Schuldich-, and the man was a telepath! He'd get past Ken's defenses if it killed him. He was NOT losing a bet to Fujimiya Aya. He wouldn't let that icy redhead beat him at his own game. He'd never be able to look at himself in the mirror again if he did.  
  
And then there was Omi. Ever since that awkward night at the club, Omi had been tripping Yohji on purpose (which made Ken laugh at him), squirting him with the hose (which made Aya smirk - Yohji hated that smirk), or shooting the older blonde highly murderous glares (which Yohji ignored). It looked to Yohji like Omi had been spending a little too much quality time with Aya, the way he'd picked up that death glare recently.  
  
Sighing in exasperation, boredom, and lethargy, Yohji surveyed the shop. Both Aya and Omi were out back, unloading a new shipment of supplies. The Koneko itself was empty except for a little old lady buying daffodils. Ken was standing near the roses, rearranging them for what Yohji figured must be the six-hundredth time that afternoon. As Yohji approached, Ken looked up and smiled, obviously momentarily forgetting his anger at his comrade.  
  
"Look Yohji! I made a picture with the roses! It's a smiley face!" Yohji nodded at the brunette's exuberance and glanced half-heartedly at the roses. It really did look like a smiley face.  
  
Suddenly, Yohji got an idea. He studied the roses a little harder, and a grin broke out on his face. Smiling benevolently at Ken, who was extolling the virtues of a quiet shop, he turned back to the cash register, a malicious glint in his eye.  
  
*****************  
  
Late that night, when everyone else was asleep, and all was quiet except for the occasional scream of "DIE TAKETORI DIE!" coming from Aya's room, Yohji snuck down the stairs and into the flower shop. Carefully, he arranged the roses to form a special message for the brown-haired assassin who took such pride in the thorny redheaded flowers. Then he slipped back up the stairs, swift as a shadow, cackling to himself in the darkness.  
  
End Day 2 ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Another chapter done! Thanks very much to all the reviewers - love and kisses from Aya-kun!  
  
Aya: Shi-Ne.  
  
What's Yohji plotting? What's wrong with Omi? Who does Ken secretly admire? Can Yohji -really- out flirt Schuldich? Will Aya EVER get a part in this story? And will Ken give in to the devious intentions of his fellow florist? Stick around - the days are passing and Yohji is running out of time! R + R because it makes Nagi happy. 


	4. Day 3: Roses and Omitalk

Disclaimers/ warnings: See first chapter. Why do I keep writing this, I wonder?  
  
A/N: Day three of seven now commences! Yohji's still trying to seduce Ken, Ken's still ignoring him, Omi's still pissed, and Aya's still laughing his head off. Well, maybe. Will today bring any new developments? Of course! What fun would it be if it didn't?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
After another night of fitful dreams filled with a certain secret someone, Ken poked his head out from under the covers. Slowly, cautiously, he peered at the floor of his messy room, but found no gift this time. Ken sighed in relief. He'd been worried about what new attempt at crude humor Yohji might have instigated. Ken raised himself from the inviting warmth of his bed and headed toward the shower.  
  
After he was clean and dressed, Ken opened the door to the hallway and looked one direction, then the other. There was no overzealous Yohji in sight, so he crept quietly down the hallway, pausing only when he thought he heard someone opening Yohji's door behind him. Seeing no one, Ken continued his careful trek to the kitchen, where he found Omi chewing thoughtfully on his oatmeal and a pile of breakfast dishes in the sink.  
  
Ken sat down with his usual cereal and consumed it quickly, almost spilling the milk at least three times. As he pored over the sports section of the daily newspaper (Aya had ripped the front cover, which hosted a picture of Taketori, to immaculate shreds), Ken thought about Yohji and all the trouble the older man had caused him the last couple of days, not mentioning lasting psychological trauma. All the caresses and whispers and over-used techniques were really starting to get on Ken's nerves. And somehow, Aya had let Yohji continue in his useless ministrations for several days now. Was it some kind of conspiracy?  
  
Ken shook his head and wandered into the flower shop, followed closely by a still-silent Omi. Ken had tried to strike a conversation with his young friend this morning, but Omi had remained moodily silent, barely even returning Ken's good-morning wishes. As the two of them passed the register, Yohji tried to catch Ken's eye, but Ken ignored him and started on the arrangements, still preoccupied with his confused situation.  
  
Suddenly there was a massive rush of fangirls - the daily hoard before the schools opened. They swarmed in, around, and all about, squealing when they found all four flower-boys on duty. Omi tried to smile at them all, Yohji draped himself across their shoulders, Ken artfully fended them off with a nearby broom, and Aya just glared at them all. He turned the power setting down just a bit on his glare, though - a customer randomly exploding into dust was bad for business.  
  
Everything was going well enough until one of the fangirls, cooing slyly, asked Ken to get her a bouquet of roses. Sighing heavily, Ken made his way past the people crowding the flower shop to the bins where the roses stood. Unconsciously, he traced his fingers down the velvet petals, smiling at how soft they were to the touch. That's when he noticed, however, that the roses weren't in the smiley face he'd left them in last night. Instead, scrawled audaciously across the bins in roses, was a message. His face flushed as he read it, and his fists clenched.  
  
//Ken has a nice-//  
  
"YOHJI!" Ken yelled in absolute, breathtaking fury. He charged across the shop, throwing fangirls out of his way. Finally coming face to face with the playboy, who was hanging on about sixteen girls, Ken punched Yohji full in the face.  
  
BAM! Yohji tumbled backwards and hit the floor hard. A few people screamed. Ken, still trembling with anger, raised his hand to hit Yohji again, but Aya, thinking quickly, restrained the brunette before his second blow could land. A dead silence fell over the flower shop. Yohji stared up at Ken in complete shock. The fangirls were horrified. Ken closed his eyes, trying very hard to hold onto his temper.  
  
"You - you -" Ken began, feeling his fury rising once more. He clenched and unclenched his fists angrily, wishing Aya would let him go so he could smash Yohji's startled countenance. His redheaded leader had no intention of letting him kill the playboy, however - Yohji might be infuriating, but he was also important.  
  
"Ken," Aya said in the younger man's ear, using a tone that was commanding and soothing at the same time. "The deliveries need to be taken out. Please do that now." Ken closed his eyes once more and nodded. Aya let go of his arms. Giving Yohji one last murderous glare, Ken grabbed the deliveries and stomped out the back door. Moments later, the sound of his motorcycle droned away, leaving an awkward silence in the Koneko.  
  
Aya moved back to the cash register, and, as though he had broken a spell of some sort, the Koneko came back to life. Every girl in the store flocked to Yohji, pulling him to his feet and demanding his status. Aya continued ringing up purchases for the few people actually intent on buying something. Omi, for his part, wandered over to the rose bins and read the message written there. Omi's eyes widened. Then he began furiously rearranging the roses, ignoring all those commanding his attention. When the boy finally finished and huffed away, the message had changed dramatically. Immortalized in blood-red roses, Ken and Omi's anger declared //Yohji is the world's biggest baka. May he suffer the consequences of his actions.//  
  
*******************  
  
Hours upon hours later, when the street lights were beginning to dimly illuminate the shop fronts outside, Yohji sat in his room, sulking. He'd thought his message would've given Ken a laugh, or at least made him smile. //Well, at least I got a strong reaction,// Yohji thought ruefully. Instead of the joint laughter he'd hoped for, Ken had punched him and stormed out of the store, not returning for many hours. Ken had still been in a fine temper, too, so the brunette had made himself a sandwich and locked himself in his bedroom with the stereo up high enough to deafen anyone in a three-mile radius.  
  
Yohji almost felt bad about what he'd written in the roses - but then again, why should he? It was a compliment, right? What was Ken so angry about? No one else had seen it - well, no one but Omi, who had promptly told Aya and written Yohji a stinging message in return. Even more than making Ken mad, Yohji felt bad about upsetting Omi - he always hated it when his younger friend was unhappy, especially when it was his fault. Still, he couldn't really see what the big deal was about. He said things like that all the time!  
  
There was a soft knock on the door, interrupting his musings, and Yohji looked up. "Yohji-kun?" came a quiet voice he instantly recognized as Omi's.  
  
"Oh, Omittchi - come on in!" Yohji called quickly. Omi cracked the door open just enough for Yohji to see his blue eyes peeking through. Then the small blonde swung the door open the rest of the way and proceeded inside, plopping down next to Yohji on the bed. Gently, Omi fingered Yohji's puffy cheek, the place where Ken's fist had landed.  
  
Omi sighed, removing a jar of cream from his pocket. Yohji recognized it as the cream they used to take swelling down when one of them suffered an injury during a mission. He also knew it stung. Insistently, he pulled away from Omi's soft hand and the medicine until Omi reprimanded him firmly. "Hold still, Yohji-kun. You don't want to go into work like this tomorrow, do you?"  
  
Yohji considered a moment, then shuddered at the thought of what the fangirls would say. He shook his head, and Omi continued spreading the cream over his swollen cheek. When Omi finally finished, the chibi sighed once more and leaned against Yohji's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, Yohji-kun," he said sadly.  
  
"What?" Yohji asked. "All I said was that Ken has a nice-"  
  
"Yohji-kun!" Omi blushed. Yohji watched the boy at his side fiddle with his hands in utter embarrassment - Yohji thought it was quite cute. In an unusual gesture of tenderness, he leaned forward and kissed Omi's forehead softly. Omi's blush only deepened.  
  
"Well he does," Yohji continued indignantly. "Admit it." Omi sputtered and gawked at him.  
  
"I - I don't - I don't look at Ken-kun like that, Yohji-kun!" Omi had the grace to look affronted. Yohji smiled.  
  
"Oh no? What about me, Omittchi - do you look at me like that?" Omi turned away and looked at his feet.  
  
"Of course not," he responded, almost too quickly. Yohji furrowed his brow in suspicion. Then he shrugged and gave Omi's arm a little shake. He didn't want Omi to feel uncomfortable, so he changed the topic.  
  
"'Course you don't," he said benevolently. Omi looked back to him gratefully. "What about Kenken, though?" Yohji wondered aloud. "D'you think -he- thinks of me like that?"  
  
Omi opened his mouth, then shook his head almost sadly. "Sorry, Yohji-kun, but I think you'd better just give up on Ken-kun. He's - well, he's. . . um. . . " Omi hesitated, not sure if Ken would approve of telling Yohji his secret. If he told, Yohji might abandon his quest as hopeless, but he'd undoubtedly ridicule Ken forever. And Ken wouldn't like that. Omi decided to keep his mouth shut.  
  
Yohji pouted. "What, you don't think I have a chance? The Almighty Kudou - no one can resist me, remember?" He winked.  
  
Suddenly Omi stiffened. Shrugging Yohji's arm off his shoulders, he stood and headed for the door. "Oyasumi, Yohji-kun," he called coldly over his shoulder. Yohji blinked as Omi practically slammed the door. What was wrong with that boy?  
  
Every time he mentioned Ken, Omi got upset. Maybe they weren't getting along? Or maybe. . . maybe Omi -was- jealous. Maybe Omi was in love with Ken! Maybe the feeling was mutual!  
  
That would explain why Ken didn't want him. And why Omi was so upset. And why Ken wasn't going to give in to Yohji's patented advances anytime soon. Nodding to himself, Yohji opted to confront Ken about it tomorrow, pleased with his deduction. He wasn't a private investigator for nothing! He switched off the light and fell asleep, not knowing that he had just made a very, VERY wrong assumption.  
  
End Day 3  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Uh oh. Now Yohji's drawing wrong conclusions? Or are Ken and Omi really in love like he thinks? Will Yohji give up on Ken now that he thinks Ken has affections for another? No way! Please R + R - TBC soon. ^-# ( Farfie says hello. 


	5. Day 4: Devious Omi and Yohji's Big Mista...

Disclaimer/warnings: See first chapter. They're still there.  
  
A/N: This chapter is the fourth day of Yohji's quest for Ken. Last night, Yohji 'discovered' that Omi and Ken are in love - or are they? Yohji's going to confront Ken about it - or is he? Aya's actually going to laugh in some part of this chapter - truly, he is! Will Yohji have more luck today than he has previously? Don't bet on it! (snicker snicker) Bad joke. Here we go!  
  
A note to Mikazuki-san: The story I'm thinking of is called "The Koneko Wars"; the difference is mostly that both Aya and Yohji are striving for Ken's affections, and their intentions are truly based on love, rather than Yohji's vanity. Apparently, there is also another story called "The Bet" that is also on a similar theme (thanks Misura-san for the correction!), but I'm not sure if that one's listed on fanfiction.net. Anyway, hope that helps! Thanks for your question! ^-^  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Omi stalked into the shop the next day, still angry at Yohji's comments and audacious remarks. Throwing himself ill-humoredly behind the counter, he muttered under his breath for a few minutes until the customers started giving him weird looks.  
  
Omi set the arrangement he was working on back on the counter and dropped his head into his hands. The Almighty Kudou. . . absolutely irresistible, Yohji had said. Omi wondered at that, then pounded on the counter angrily. Why was Yohji such a baka? Asking Omi - OMI, of all people - if he had a chance with Ken. . . Omi snorted. Maybe Yohji just enjoyed making him suffer. Yohji and Ken would fall in love and be happy forever and poor little Omi'd get left behind with anal ol' Aya-kun.  
  
Then again. . . Ken didn't seem to be responding very well to Yohji's advances. Omi knew the reason of course, and he clung to this as his last shred of hope. Surely Ken wouldn't give in, wouldn't give up on that secret. . . but maybe Ken would give in. Yohji was irresistible, after all, right? If Yohji kept it up long enough, maybe Ken would give in to the playboy. The thought made Omi want to cry, until he was struck with another inspiration.  
  
If Yohji kept at Ken long enough, Ken would probably give in. But if Omi could keep Ken and Yohji -apart-, take every opportunity to break Yohji's seductive spell, Ken just might be able to withstand the Kudou charm, after all. Omi sat up straighter on his stool, hurriedly finishing the arrangement in front of him. Maybe he -could- come between his two teammates, if he was careful and sly. There was hope yet!  
  
Getting up from the counter, Omi walked over to where Ken was standing and assumed his classic 'innocent-little-angel-with-a-problem' expression. Then he hesitantly cleared his throat, and tapped Ken on the shoulder.  
  
"Anou. . . Ken-kun?" he said quietly.  
  
Ken turned and looked at him, smiling brightly once he saw it wasn't Yohji. "Oh - Omi! Hey there!"  
  
Omi returned the smile, wringing his hands nervously and glancing from side to side. "Anou. . . " he murmured, putting just a bit of tremor into his voice. //C'mon, Ken-kun, take the bait,// Omi thought to himself as he pulled the little kid act, feeling only slightly guilty for exploiting Ken like this.  
  
Ken fell for it. Setting the watering can gently down on the floor, he looked at Omi worriedly. Quietly, he took Omi's shoulders in his hands and assumed his most caring, supportive expression. "What's the matter, Omi?" he asked.  
  
//Gotcha!// Omi mentally squealed. Outside, he shifted a bit and sighed dramatically. "Well, it's just - I noticed Yohji-kun has been bothering you a lot lately, Ken-kun, and I - well, I wanted you to know that if there's -anything- I can do to help. . . "  
  
Ken gave his friend a dazzling smile. "Aw, thanks Omi. Yohji's being an idiot, for sure, but I'm trying to ignore him, you know? I might take you up on that offer though. I'll let'cha know when, 'kay?"  
  
"Okay!" Omi said cheerfully, pretending he had no ulterior motives in offering his aid. Ken turned back to watering the roses (//He gives them more attention than anything else,// Omi thought curiously), pleased that he'd helped Omi with his little problem. Omi headed back to the counter, his smile growing evil as he considered this latest plot twist wrought by his hands.  
  
//Oh, Yohji-kun,// he thought deviously as he picked up another order, //I've got you now. . . //  
  
*********************  
  
Yohji sat in the backroom of the Koneko, taking an inventory for Aya, his thoughts a muddled mess. So Omi and Ken were in love, eh? He shook his head. That'd never occurred to him before. Omi was so innocent, and Ken was so naïve. . . it hardly seemed possible. But when he looked back on everything that had happened, it made almost perfect sense. Ken had rejected him because Omi had a firm grasp on the brunette's heart. Omi had attacked him with the hose and gotten upset with him because Yohji was trying to steal the chibi's one true love. Yohji hadn't noticed because he was an idiot.  
  
But now what was he to do? He couldn't give up - giving up would mean losing and losing meant letting Aya win. And Yohji would rather die before he lost to Aya - well, okay, maybe not, but he wasn't looking forward to the redhead's smug face if he failed to make good on their deal. He stopped a moment in his inventory to sigh and rub at his headache. What was he going to do?  
  
He could confront Ken about Omi's feelings. But that might just harden the brunette's heart against the playboy, and reduce to nothing any chance he had of seducing Ken. Yohji steeled himself. He'd give it one more try - tonight - and if that didn't work, he'd ask Ken about it tomorrow. Omi'd understand, wouldn't he? Yohji was only doing this for the bet, after all. The thought of Omi made Yohji's heart hurt, but he ignored it. Why was he so unhappy with the thought of the chibi being in love with someone? It's not like he was in LOVE with OMI or anything, right? Right. Good. But Yohji couldn't will the pain from his heart no matter how many times he repeated this mantra. Something was getting to him, and Yohji Kudou didn't like it one bit.  
  
********************  
  
Late that evening, Ken plopped down in front of the T.V, and bowl of ice cream on his lap and the remote in his hand. The German/Brazil soccer game was on, and he was going to watch it. After all, it was a pretty big match. Both teams were favorites for going to the World Cup later that year, so it would be a crucial victory. Besides, with all the stress he'd been through this week, Ken figured he deserved a soccer break.  
  
Just after halftime, with Brazil up 3 goals to 2, when Ken's discarded ice cream bowl lay quietly on the floor and the brunette's eyes were beginning to grow heavy, a lanky shadow tiptoed into the room. It paused by the kitchen entrance briefly, then took a running leap and vaulted the couch. The ex-J League player was so startled that he thrashed, cried out, and kicked said shadow as hard as he could in the shin before realizing it was just Yohji.  
  
"Jeez, Yohji, don't scare me like that!" Ken cried. "I'm high- strung!"  
  
Yohji, meanwhile, was writhing in pain on the carpet. Ken had been a professional soccer player and his kick had lost none of its potency during his absence from the professional league. Finally finding his voice, Yohji rasped, "Well, at least now my leg matches my face. Damn, you're brutal, Kenken!" Yohji picked himself off the floor and sat gingerly on the couch beside his brown-haired comrade.  
  
Ken huffed at Yohji's statement, turning back to the soccer game. "It serves you right. What were you thinking, writing something like that? And right in the middle of the open shop, too!"  
  
Yohji gave Ken his best smile, which seemed to have very little effect on said brunette. "Well, it's true, Kenken," Yohji breathed, inching his fingers up Ken's arm to play with the younger man's hair.  
  
Ken looked disgusted. "Ugh - would you get off 'a me? You keep touching me and stuff. Cut it out!" he swatted Yohji's hand away from its perch by his neck.  
  
Yohji was taken aback at Ken's complete lack of (favorable) reaction to his caresses and trained smiles. He had rarely gotten less than a faint out of his dates - at the same antics, Ken had merely huffed and pushed him away. Maybe Ken truly was in love with Omi! After a few minutes of musings and mental pep talks, Yohji decided he needed to take a more direct approach. He waited for the best moment. Then, just as Ken was getting into the game again and forgetting his blonde-haired companion, Yohji pounced. Pushing Ken roughly underneath him, Yohji pinned his teammate to the couch and mashed their mouths together in practiced Kudou style.  
  
Ken froze in absolute shock as Yohji grabbed him and pinned him to the couch. Then the pressure of Yohji's lips on his brought him back, and he began to struggle, sputter and flail; all the while, his mind was crying //No, not Yohji! Eww, gross! Why couldn't you just be -him- instead! What would Omi think if he saw this? He'd never trust me again!//  
  
This last thought renewed his strength, and he finally threw the older man to the ground. Ken wiped at his mouth and jumped up from the couch in disgust, coughing and incensed.  
  
"What the hell was THAT?!" he yelled at his prone attacker. "How could you do that to me, Yohji? To Omi!" With that, he barreled up the stairs to his room, slamming the door for the fifth time that week.  
  
Yohji stared after Ken, then sighed in irritation. Why didn't his usual tactics work on the brunette? What was so complicated about this particular conquest? Shaking his head, he too headed for the stairs, pausing when he remembered Ken's parting words. So Ken and Omi -were- involved, after all. Yohji couldn't help feeling disappointed and sad, though he still wasn't sure why.  
  
As he passed the kitchen on his way to bed, he heard a low chuckle from the entryway. "You said seduction, not rape," came Aya's voice out of the darkness.  
  
Yohji rolled his eyes in utter exasperation. "Oh just shut up Aya."  
  
End Day 4  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Okay! Only three parts to go! I'm gonna try to get this whole thing posted before I leave for England on Wednesday, 'cause I'm sure I won't be able to post while I'm there and I won't be back for three weeks! (x_x) Still, I should be able to get any reviews - please review! It'll sustain me in a foreign country, I swear! Well, things aren't going well for Yohji are they? I told you Aya would laugh! Anyway, I'll have more soon! Bye! 


	6. Day 5: A Wedding in the Koneko!

Disclaimers/warnings: See first chapter. Farfie tried to steal 'em, but I got them back.  
  
A/N: It's bugging me that Schwartz isn't in this at all - I'm thinking of having them drop in for a cameo. They really don't have much to do with the plot, so I can't make them a big part of it, but they can at least show up for some fun! Okay, so Yohji's finally deduced with utter certainty that Ken and Omi are in looooove. . . but now he's gotta confront Ken about it. Will he make a surprising discovery? Hold on to your hats! Yohji's not a quitter and nothing's going to stop him from accomplishing his mission! Well. . . there is this little blonde boy with huge, bright blue eyes that might be able to. . . any guesses?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
The moment Yohji awoke the next morning (around noon), he grabbed a pair of fashionable jeans and a shirt most dress codes would outlaw and hustled into the bathroom. He was going to confront Ken about Omi's feelings today, and he needed to get the brunette before he ran off for an afternoon of. . . whatever he did. As he dressed after his shower, Yohji tried to decide why he really wanted to talk to Ken so badly.  
  
Mostly, he just wanted Ken to deny everything and give him a teasing grin. Yohji had decided this is what he really wanted while tossing and turning in his bed (the real reason he was up so late). He wanted Ken to say that, yeah he was in love, but not with OMI, for heaven's sake! Actually, he didn't care if Ken was in love or not - hell, he could even be in love with AYA for all Yohji cared - just so long as it wasn't Omi. Not his innocent little Omi. It's not that Ken was corruptive or anything, and Ken would probably be the gentlest person Omi would ever find, and the two would actually probably be -perfect- for each other. . . but not Omi. Something in Yohji cried out every time he tried to imagine Omi with anyone.  
  
Why? Why did he care so much, anyway? Omi wasn't his. Omi had his own life, and he was old enough to control it, and he didn't need Yohji hanging over his shoulder like a suspicious parent whenever Omi tried to get into a relationship with anyone. Yohji sighed miserably as he pulled his hair back into a loose ponytail. Omi was a big boy now, and if he and Ken wanted to be closer than friends are, well. . . that just wasn't Yohji's business. But it still hurt like hell for Yohji to acknowledge this, so he tried not to think about it as he trudged down the stairs and into the flower shop, grabbing a cup of coffee on his way in.  
  
When he entered, he froze. Ken was on his knees in front of Omi, head bowed. He appeared to be murmuring and very embarrassed. Omi was giving him a sympathetic look. Ken muttered something else and reached into his pocket, handing Omi something small and slightly shiny. Yohji didn't get a good look at it, though, because Omi grabbed it and flung his arms around Ken's neck with an exuberant squeal. Ken smiled slightly and returned the hug.  
  
"Oh, Ken-kun, I - I never thought - how did you know. . . " Omi stammered joyfully. Ken smiled again and stood, leaning against Omi's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, it was pretty easy actually. I guess it was a gamble, but - it paid off! I'm glad you're so happy Omi. I was afraid. . . "Ken broke off, watching the ground.  
  
"Oh, Ken-kun! How could you think something like that? At a time like this!" Omi hugged Ken around the middle once more. Yohji's stomach lurched. That's when he noticed Aya standing quietly beside the couple, a pleased smile on his face. Then Aya spoke, and Yohji's heart plummeted straight to the fiery pits of hell.  
  
"I'm glad you two finally found what you were searching for," Aya said softly, a hand on Ken's shoulder. Ken blushed lightly.  
  
"Yeah. . . thanks Aya," Ken replied, looking at his feet. Aya smiled once more and moved to the cash register, yelling at Yohji to stop staring and get to work. But Yohji was rooted to the spot. What he'd just seen. . . had Ken just - PROPOSED?! Were Ken and Omi getting married? What had happened down here while he'd been sleeping upstairs? Mentally running over the recent scene in his head, Yohji's mind gave a little cry of pain. It was! It was a proposal! The shiny thing must have been a ring, and Aya. . . Aya had meant their two teammates had finally found each other. Yohji felt sick. No. . . it couldn't be true! Ken and Omi couldn't be - but they were. Yohji watched them for a few more moments, then finally decided he ought to at least congratulate them. Holding his head high, he called,  
  
"Ken! Omi! Congratulations, you two." Omi smiled at him happily.  
  
"Thanks, Yohji-kun - I never thought. . . " Omi trailed off and sighed. Yohji swallowed hard, but kept his composure.  
  
"So," he asked as nonchalantly as possible, "when's the wedding?"  
  
It was as though everyone had been suddenly frozen in time. All movement stopped for a few seconds, then his three teammates gave him three identically incredulous stares.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Yohji?" Ken asked suspiciously. Yohji was confused.  
  
"You and Omi - just now, you were proposing and-" he broke off when Omi and Ken glanced at each other and burst into giggles, landing hard on the floor as they lost their balance. Yohji watched them laugh for a minute before asking, "What's so funny, you two?"  
  
"Pro - proposing?!" Ken managed to gasp. Omi just kept on giggling. "We weren't - I wasn't PROPOSING."  
  
Yohji was confused. "Well then what were you doing on your knees?"  
  
"I tripped," Ken answered. Yohji shook his head.  
  
"But then you gave him a ring and he gave you a hug, and you said you'd been worried that he'd reject you, but he just asked how you could think of that and then Aya said he was glad you'd found each other. . . " he broke off at Omi shaking his head.  
  
"Yohji-kun, you've got it all wrong," he said, still smiling brightly. "Ken-kun tripped over the stool and landed on his knees. Then he remembered something he had to give me. But it wasn't a ring, Yohji-kun - it was the microchip I've been looking for. I was so happy he found it that I gave him a big hug, and Ken-kun was worried because he'd had to go in my room to find it - he thought he'd remembered seeing it there - and he hadn't asked me first. But of course I'm not angry because I've been looking for it for weeks! And Aya-kun was glad we found it because I was whining about it this morning and - oh, Yohji-kun, you're so silly!" He bounced to his feet and gave Yohji a big hug.  
  
"But - but you and Ken are in love with each other-" Yohji tried weakly.  
  
"What?!" Ken yelled in astonishment. "No way! I don't - well, okay, I -do- love Omi, but not like that!"  
  
"But Omi loves you," Yohji tried again, still very confused. "He was upset about you-"  
  
"ME?!" Ken interrupted again, laughing outrageously this time. "Omi doesn't love me, you dolt! Omi loves y-"  
  
Ken was cut off as Omi abruptly squeaked and slammed a hand over the brunette's mouth. "KEN-KUN!" Omi shrieked in terror. Ken looked stricken.  
  
"Gee, I'm sorry Omi. I didn't mean to, it just-"  
  
"It's all right," Omi sighed, waving him off. "Just watch it - I know your secret too, remember?" Ken blanched and nodded.  
  
Yohji's mind was swirling. Ken didn't love Omi. That was good, he supposed. Omi didn't love Ken either, but Omi did love someone - someone who's name started with a 'Y'. Yohji's own name started with a 'Y', but Ken wouldn't have said, 'Omi loves Yohji!' when talking to Yohji himself. So Omi didn't love him, either. Yohji's heart began to hurt again, but he tried to ignore it. What were some 'Y' names, anyway? Yuuta? Yuriko? Yuki? Yohji shook his head. This wasn't helping. Sighing inwardly, he decided he'd better get on flirting-with-Ken duty if he wanted any chance of winning the bet.  
  
But Yohji's heart just wasn't in the flirting today. He made dismal progress with Ken and hardly even managed to put up a front for the fangirls that roamed the shop all day. In fact, when he trudged up to his room that night, Yohji could safely say he had completely wasted a day of his week-to-seduce-Ken, and there weren't all that many days left. He figured his best bet would probably be the following evening, so he called a local restaurant and made reservations. Not a club, a classy joint where maybe he could explain things to Ken and either make good his bet or beg the brunette to do him a favor.  
  
As he lay there in the darkness, Yohji suddenly heard a timid knocking at his door. Tired and putout, he ignored it. Whoever it was didn't go away, though. The door creaked open and soft footsteps made their way to his bedside.  
  
A small hand reached down and stroked his cheek gently, causing Yohji to shiver slightly at the warm touch. The delicate fingers found their way down his cheek and neck, down to his shoulder, where they stopped and rested momentarily. Then he felt the soft pressure of someone's lips on his forehead and, as they broke away, his breath caught in his throat. Who. . . ?  
  
The figure made its way back across his room, pausing only as it reached the doorway. "Goodnight, Yohji-kun," Omi's faint whisper found its way to Yohji's ears, and then the boy was gone. Yohji sat up, rubbing his fingers over his face and wondering if he'd imagined the whole thing.  
  
Yohji didn't get much sleep that night.  
  
End Day 5  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Whoo! End of Day 5! Only two days left, and even Yohji's starting to give up. What was Omi up to in Yohji's room so late? Will Ken grant Yohji the favor he needs? Or will Aya win the bet after all? Stay tuned! Climax and conclusion coming in the next two chapters! R + R please. . . it keeps Bradley sane. 


	7. Day 6: Joe's and the end of the line

Disclaimer/warnings: See first chapter. I'm not going to move them, I promise.  
  
A/N: This is it, the climax! Will Yohji win or lose the bet? What about Omi - will Yohji finally sort out his feelings? Are we -ever- going to find out who Ken likes? Well, I've been dropping hints forever, but as far as explicitly stating it. . . we'll just have to wait and see. This chapter will also have Schwartz in it somewhere, because I love them but they just didn't fit into the storyline very well, you know? Oh yes, and Schuldich would like to say that, in fact, NO, Yohji CANNOT out-flirt him, and if he were in this situation, he'd have won the bet within the first day. I'm not sure I believe THAT, but whatever Schu. Anyway, here we go!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
When Yohji stumbled down the stairs in the morning, still confused about the night before and groggy from lack of sleep, he found Ken and Aya arguing about the care of the gentians and Omi sweeping the back closet. Over the loud discussion in the shop, Yohji managed to ask Omi about the 'dream' he'd had last night - namely, Omi visiting his room and kissing him. Omi denied everything, but his face got very red and he hurried away to help a waiting customer. Yohji watched him go with a thoughtful expression on his face. //If only Omi could've been the one to walk in that door instead of Ken,// Yohji thought, then slapped his forehead. NO! He was NOT in love with Omi. He'd decided this. Omi didn't love him and he didn't love Omi. It was plain and simple.  
  
Except, of course, that it was a lie, and one he was having a hard time instigating in his mind. He cared too much about the boy for the lie to settle well with him, and lying to oneself is always hard to do. Yohji shook his head. No, not now. He'd have to wait until he was done winning this bet to think such things about Omi. Otherwise, he'd never manage to seduce Ken.  
  
As he'd been lying awake last night, Yohji's mind had drifted back to what Aya had said during their chess game - a haphazard aggressive strategy, not regarding his opponent seriously, failing to strategize and take in his opponent's weaknesses. He'd been too forward, too forceful with Ken - he should have been subtle, slow, and realistic. Ken was real person, not like the endless women he dated, and wouldn't fall over every time Yohji so much as winked. Yohji shook his head mournfully. Apparently flirting was a mental game, too.  
  
Well anyway, now that he had that figured out, it ought to be easier to get to Ken's heart, right? The problem was, he only had a day left, and that was short even for Yohji. He steeled himself and opted to give it his all anyway. What good would it do him to give up now? Walking over to where Aya and Ken were arguing, he waited for them to finish, and when they showed no signs of doing so, broke in gracefully.  
  
"The gentians were supposed to be delivered in prime condition, but you've left them long enough that-"  
  
"You're absolutely right, Aya," Yohji interrupted their leader. Aya gave him his iciest glare. "Can I borrow Kenken for just a minute?" Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed said brunette and steered him away. Ken sighed in relief.  
  
"Thanks Yohji. I was starting to fear for my life there." Yohji gave him a wry smile.  
  
"Nah, don't be scared of Aya, Kenken - he seems harsh, but deep down he really loves you." Ken blushed scarlet, and Yohji noted this with interest.  
  
"Yohji!" Ken growled, obviously embarrassed. He glanced at Aya, then back to his feet. "Shut up," he commanded weakly of his comrade.  
  
Yohji put his hands up in a don't-shoot-me pose. "Hey, hey - take it easy. It's not like you -care- or anything, right?"  
  
"Of course not," Ken answered, still not meeting his gaze. Yohji was suspicious, and raised a blonde eyebrow to convey his doubt. Ken glared at him.  
  
"You needed to speak to me?" he asked icily, obviously having picked the tone up from his redheaded comrade. Yohji smiled slightly.  
  
"I need you to meet me for dinner," he answered. "7:30 at Joe's - I'll pick you up, okay?"  
  
Ken got a curious expression on his face, and glanced over his shoulder to where Omi was watering the flowers. "Actually, Yohji, why don't I just meet you there? It's that restaurant downtown, right?" Yohji nodded. "I've got some things I need to deliver for Aya about that time, so I'll be a little late getting home and I wouldn't want you to wait for me." He gave Yohji a half-hearted smile. "'Kay?"  
  
Yohji was surprised, but nodded amicably. At least Ken hadn't turned him down - he'd been worried that Ken wouldn't even give him a chance to explain everything. Smiling, he moved to the register and gave Omi a wink, which Omi returned with a confused expression. //Just let me get through these two days, Chibi,// Yohji thought to himself. //Then I'll think of something. . . I'll come up with something. . . hopefully I'll be able to steal your heart from whoever has it now.// Yohji sighed and began ringing up purchases, flirting with anyone female. He noticed Ken going out the door with the deliveries eventually, and tried hard to think about the brunette he was supposed to be wooing, but his thoughts kept drifting to a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed comrade instead. . .  
  
******************  
  
Ken sped along the highway on his motorcycle, flowers held steadily in the saddlebags. He was only vaguely paying attention to the road - most of his thoughts were on his lanky blonde comrade. Yohji wanted to take Ken out to dinner - at a nice place, too, not a club or run-down bar. Maybe Yohji wanted to explain everything that had been going on. Maybe Yohji had a good reason for flirting with Ken and ignoring Omi this past week. Ken just hoped everything could go back to normal soon.  
  
He snapped to attention as he turned off of the freeway and onto the city streets. He paused by the curb to glance once more at the address Aya had given him. Frowning, he found the connecting street and started off. After a few more minutes of riding, he arrived at a large brick structure that looked slightly run-down. He wrinkled his nose at the smell coming from the alleyway, but grabbed the huge bushels of flowers the customer had requested and headed to the door, forced to ring the doorbell with his nose since his arms were full.  
  
There were footsteps in the entryway, and then the door opened to reveal a tall orange-haired man in a pink bathrobe, his long hair pulled back into a simple ponytail. Ken gaped first at his attire, then at the man himself.  
  
"Schwartz!" he cried, stepping backwards. Schuldich blinked at him.  
  
"Weiss?" he said, sounding slightly amused. "What are you doing here, Katzchen?"  
  
Ken blinked several times, then looked down at his arms, full to bursting with lilies and tulips. "I - I was supposed to deliver these flowers. . . " he started, but was cut off at Schuldich's squeal.  
  
"Ooh! Nagi, Farfie! Bradley's flowers are here!" He grabbed Ken's arm and pulled the startled assassin inside. Ken tried to jerk away, but Schuldich kept a firm grip on his captive. He was led through a main hallway and into the living room, which, he was surprised to see, looked fairly normal. There was a TV, a couch and two overstuffed armchairs, in which were lounging Schwartz's Naoe Nagi and Farfello. Ken steeled himself. If there were a fight, he'd be badly outnumbered.  
  
But no one seemed in the mood for a confrontation. Nagi jumped up with a happy yipping sound and snatched the flowers out of Ken's arms, dropping a few. The psychotic Irishman picked up the few flowers on the floor and followed the chibi into the kitchen, where they grabbed several vases and began setting the flowers around the house. Schuldich watched their antics for a moment, then turned to Ken, still smiling. "I'm glad they're so enthusiastic," he said conversationally. "It was hard to get them to agree to the party at first, but Bradley -is- turning thirty, and I thought we should have a big celebration." Ken's mind spun. A birthday party? Schwartz wasn't normal enough to have a birthday party, right? He shook his head, but Schuldich, catching his thoughts, said, "Everyone had birthday parties, Kenken. We're not monsters, you know." He winked. "By the way, it was so nice of that redhead of yours to deliver the flowers for us."  
  
Ken blushed and nodded, still somewhat confused. It didn't seem right - Schwartz ordering flowers and all. But then he thought about Schuldich's words and smiled. The German was right. Schwartz might be enemies, but they weren't monsters, and everyone needed a break now and then. Schuldich nodded to him, then joined his teammates in decorating the otherwise sparse apartment. Ken watched them for a few minutes, then noticed the time.  
  
//7:00! Crap, I'm going to be late!// he thought. Rushing out the door, he called back, "Bye Schwartz! Tell Crawford happy birthday for me!" With that, he boarded his motorcycle and roared away.  
  
Schuldich watched him go, a wry smile on his features. "Goodbye Kenken," he said softly. "And good luck with that secret of yours." That said, he turned back to Nagi and Farfie, who were trying to put flowers in each other's hair. His smile spread rapidly across his face. "Bradley- chan will love this!" he cried exuberantly. His teammates stared at him for a moment, then continued attacking each other with the tulips.  
  
******************  
  
Yohji sat in the restaurant, tapping his fingers impatiently on the table. Ken was ten minutes late, and he was getting rather hungry. He also had butterflies in his stomach for the first time in quite a while. What if Ken wasn't willing to help him? What if Ken was? Would Ken want more out of the relationship than what it took to win the bet? What was Yohji going to do about Omi.  
  
As his thoughts were wandering haphazardly, he heard someone clearing their throat beside him. Looking up, he saw not Ken's face, but Omi's. The younger man was dressed well, and looked extremely nervous. Yohji watched his friend's face for a moment until Omi blurted out, "Ken-kun can't come, Yohji-kun. He was too tired when he got back from the deliveries."  
  
Yohji sighed at this information. "Well damn," he said aloud, starting to rise out of his chair. "I guess I'd better just get home then." He started to walk away from the table, but stopped at a soft grip on his arm.  
  
"Anou, Yohji-kun. . . I know you really wanted to have dinner with Ken-kun, but I - I was thinking. . . maybe we could - maybe you could have dinner with me instead?" Yohji looked at his friend in surprise, but Omi refused to meet his eyes. Yohji studied Omi's blushing countenance for a moment, then smiled.  
  
"Sure thing Omittchi," he said, sitting down again. "I'd love to have dinner with you." Omi looked up at him and his eyes sparkled, reminding Yohji of stars at twilight. He thought about mentioning this, but it seemed too cliché, so he kept his mouth shut. Happily, Omi seated himself across from Yohji, and their conversation drifted away into the darkening sky.  
  
*******************  
  
Ken hurriedly parked his motorcycle on the curb of Joe's restaurant, trying to straighten his wrinkled shirt as he rushed up the steps. He was at least thirty minutes late, and Yohji would no doubt be furious at the brunette for making him wait. Ken brushed his hair out of his eyes and headed into the restaurant, ignoring the waitress who asked to seat him. He glanced this way and that, looking hard for a familiar figure with long blonde hair and ever-present sunglasses.  
  
Finding none, he headed out onto the balcony, where the gentle lamplight was just beginning to cover the dark tables in a dream-like haze. And that's when he saw Yohji, seated at a table by the railing, sipping contentedly at some drink or another. But he wasn't alone. Omi was seated across the table from Yohji, talking excitedly, his eyes bright. Ken stopped and smiled. Apparently, Omi had decided to take matters into his own hands. Ken shook his head and Omi, noticing the movement, looked up and blushed. Ken gave him a thumbs-up sign, and the boy smiled gently. Then Ken made his way back through the restaurant, a huge smile firmly ensconced on his face.  
  
When he reached his motorcycle, he got yet another surprise. There, leaning casually against Ken's bike, was Aya, a small smile playing across his lips at Ken's shocked expression. His eartails waved in the light breeze as he met Ken halfway down the steps. Quietly, he lifted a hand to Ken's shoulder, making the brunette shiver.  
  
"I wanted to warn you that Omi took your place at the restaurant," he said, an almost amused tone playing in his words. "I was a bit late, I see." Ken nodded and shrugged.  
  
"Oh well. I'm glad he and Omi are going to work things out. They've been dancing around each other -forever-." Aya's eyes glinted in amusement.  
  
"Hn." Ken smiled at his leader and headed for his motorcycle, intent on getting home and taking a shower after his long day. He was stopped by Aya's hand on his shoulder, a light pressure all it took to hold him in place. "I don't suppose you need a dining partner?" Aya asked gently. Ken froze. Aya was offering to come to dinner with him? He turned to look into the redhead's violet eyes, shocked at the wealth of emotion he found there. His smile grew, if possible, even wider. He reached down and took Aya's hand in his, watching the look of surprise that ran fleetingly across Aya's face.  
  
"I sure could," he answered softly. Aya's lips quirked upward into a tiny smile. Together, they set off down the street, hand in hand under the fading twilight. Vaguely, Ken recalled something he wanted to tell Aya, and began to chuckle. Aya looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Hey Aya, you'll -never- guess what happened to me when I delivered those flowers today. . . "  
  
********************  
  
"-so Aya-kun made Ken-kun sweep the whole shop all by himself!"  
  
Yohji laughed, pleased with the story he'd just heard. Omi joined in his laughter, and Yohji watched his companion closely. Omi looked so happy that Yohji wished he could prompt that expression from the young blonde all the time. He smiled as Omi launched into yet another story of their hapless companions.  
  
He'd enjoyed this evening with Omi so much that he wished it would never end. But when the check finally came and the restaurant closed, he led Omi, still chattering, down the sidewalk in an attempt to prolong their evening, if just a bit. As they reached the darkened park, however, a thought Yohji'd been trying to avoid made its way into his mind. Omi was in love. And not with him either. Yohji sighed sadly, and it caught Omi's attention.  
  
"Anou. . . Yohji-kun," Omi said as he stopped walking, "is something bothering you? You seem kinda sad."  
  
Yohji met Omi's cerulean eyes thoughtfully. Very gently, he put a hand on Omi's cheek and leaned forward to place a kiss on the boy's forehead. Omi blushed at the brief contact. Yohji sighed again, turning away. "Who do you love, Omi?" he asked finally. "Ken said you loved someone - who is it?"  
  
Omi's breath caught. He hadn't expected that question. "Why - why do you want to know, Yohji-kun?" he asked softly.  
  
Yohji gave him a sad smile. "Because whoever it is, I need to meet them, and make sure they're god enough for you," he answered. "I need to make sure whoever it is loves you. . . more than I do." Omi gasped, then looked at his feet.  
  
Yohji just stared at his friend. He knew he'd just admitted his love to Omi, but he couldn't help it - his feelings were driving him crazy. He was so busy studying Omi's profile that he almost missed the boy's next words.  
  
"You already know him Yohji-kun." Yohji was stunned. Omi looked up and met his gaze, fear and some emotion Yohji couldn't quiet identify in his friend's eyes. Omi took a deep breath. "It's you, Yohji-kun. I love you."  
  
Absolute silence descended on the pair as even the breeze held its breath. Then Yohji smiled a dazzling bishounen smile and gave a low chuckle. In two strides he had Omi in his arms, nestled up against his chest. Omi looked at him in awe. Yohji just kept on laughing, brushing the hair out of Omi's eyes with one hand, the other firmly around his friend's waist.  
  
"Why the hell didn't you -say- something, Omittchi?" Omi blinked, then his eyes widened and he smiled brightly. Omi threw his arms tightly around Yohji's neck. Taking Omi's cheek in hand, Yohji leaned down and touched their lips together. It was meant to be gentle and short, but Omi deepened the kiss instantly and Yohji found himself caught up in the sheer pleasure of the experience. When they finally broke apart, they gazed lovingly at each other for a moment before Yohji said, "Let's go home, Omi."  
  
Omi smiled and tightened his hold, happier than he'd ever been before as he and Yohji headed for home together. //Together,// Omi thought to himself.  
  
//Together.//  
  
End Day 6  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
End of the last day! I guess Yohji fails then. But it's okay, since he ended up with Omi and they'll live happily ever after, ne? But what's Aya going to say about Yohji losing the bet? Will there be any kind of punishment? Next chapter ends it - resolution and conclusion. R + R please! I got Schwartz in it after all! 


	8. Day 7: Facing the Music

Disclaimers/ warnings: Take a wild guess. I'll bet you can't guess where I put them.  
  
A/N: This is it! The last chapter! We've finally made it to the end of the saga. Actually, I hate to say it, but there's going to be a sequel, probably called "Checkmate." No one will have to read that one for a while though, since I'm going out of town - well, out of country. The plot of the next one will become pretty clear at the end of this one, so. . . what am I talking about again?  
  
Brad: Shut up and write the chapter!  
  
Fine. Sheesh. He's upset because he wasn't in this story at all - he was mentioned but didn't actually make an appearance.  
  
Brad: I thought you loved me.  
  
Of course I do, Bradley dear. But plot comes first. You'll be more important in the sequel, I promise.  
  
Brad: I'd better be.  
  
Okay, I guess we'd better get started before Bradley takes a note out of Aya's book and Shi-Nes me. Onward!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Yohji entered the shop the next morning with a feeling of foreboding. He knew he had to face charges at Aya's hands now. They hadn't specifically agreed on terms of punishment when the bet was laid, but there'd been a general sense of looming repercussions. And he'd lost. So it was time to face the music.  
  
To be honest, though, he was glad he hadn't managed to seduce Ken, no matter what punishment Aya would come up with. He was happier with Omi than he'd ever been before, and he just wasn't sure things would have turned out so well if he'd managed to get Ken, too. Having Omi in his arms and by his side was enough to make up for Aya's smirk, Ken's raucous laughter, and Schuldich's imminent teasing. Yohji drew himself up bravely as he stepped into the Koneko. Yeah, that was it. He didn't care. They could do their worst - it wouldn't faze him.  
  
Aya, Ken, and Omi were waiting for him with a series of grim expressions. Well, semi-grim expressions: Aya's eyes were glinting in pleasure, Ken was trying really hard not to laugh, and Omi was trying to look foreboding and encouraging at the same time. The effect was pretty much spoiling whatever fear he'd been feeling. Suddenly Ken lost control and broke down in heavy laughter.  
  
"I can't believe you were trying to SEDUCE me!" he crowed, holding his gut in an attempt to stop his howls. Yohji glared at Ken, but his scowl just wasn't as potent as Aya's. The aforementioned redhead cleared his throat and Ken stopped laughing, his eyes shining brightly.  
  
"Kudou Yohji," Aya began, sounding firm and harsh. Yohji's dread began to return. "You failed to complete satisfactorily the conditions of our arrangement. Therefore, you shall be punished." Yohji bowed his head, hoping it wouldn't be very bad. "As punishment, you are to refrain from purchasing alcohol of any kind for two weeks." Yohji's eyes shot wide open.  
  
"WHAT?!?! AYA!!! No, please, you can't! Anything but that!" Aya merely raised an eyebrow in mild consternation. The redhead shook his head. "The deal was clear, Yohji. You failed. Face the consequences." Omi looked slightly sympathetic. Ken just went back to chuckling. Aya looked at him smugly. Yohji sighed.  
  
"Anou, Ken-kun, can I have your help in the backroom?" Omi asked. Ken nodded and followed his friend, still laughing. He caught Yohji's eye, however, and gave him a beautiful smile that seemed to say, 'Thank you for making Omi so happy.' Yohji smiled and nodded to the brunette, who turned away and headed after Omi.  
  
Once they were alone, Yohji turned to Aya, who was actually -chuckling-, albeit lightly. Yohji rolled his eyes. "This must seem really funny to you."  
  
Aya chuckled again, straightening himself. "Aa."  
  
Yohji leered at him, an idea forming in his mind. "You think -you- could do a better job?" he asked, incredulity creeping into his tone.  
  
Aya met his eyes. "Aa."  
  
Yohji's eyes sparkled as Aya stepped into his trap. "All right, let's see it then. Same challenge - now it's your turn. Prove you can do better than I did."  
  
Aya stopped chuckling and regarded Yohji seriously for a moment. Then a thin smile worked its way across his lips. He tilted his head to the side for a moment as though considering. Then his gaze snapped forward again. "Accepted," he said coolly.  
  
Yohji was surprised but hid it. He smiled slyly. "Very well, Fujimiya. Don't come crying to me when Kenken doesn't respond."  
  
Aya's violet orbs glinted ferociously. "Wouldn't dream of it."  
  
*****************  
  
Back in the storage closet, Omi and Ken were moving bags of soil. Every once in a while, Ken would break out laughing and drop the soil all over Omi's feet. Omi was getting tired of everyone ridiculing his koi, even if Yohji deserved it. Finally, after another energetic bout of giggling, Omi lost his temper.  
  
"Stop it, Ken-kun!" he said in an annoyed tone. Ken looked up at his furious expression. "If you think it's so easy to seduce someone, YOU try it!" Omi's face lit up. "Yeah! That's it. I'll challenge you to a bet like Aya did Yohji. Seduce Aya in one week or face the consequences!"  
  
Ken's face suddenly became very serious. "Omi," he said warningly. "Don't-"  
  
"No, Ken-kun!" Omi interrupted. His voice softened. "No. . . please, Ken-kun. Give it a try. Please?" Ken sighed and hesitated, then nodded glumly.  
  
"All right, Omi, all right. I'll try." Omi gave his friend a big hug, then they moved the soil into the flower shop. Ken saw Aya and immediately blushed, which made Aya raise his eyebrow in amusement.  
  
Yohji made his way over to Omi and slipped an arm around his waist. "Guess what, Omittchi?" He teased fondly. "I made Aya take the same bet I did - seduce Ken in seven days!"  
  
Omi blanched. He watched Aya and Ken speaking about the soil. He turned back to Yohji with a stricken expression on his face. He shook his head and whispered frantically, "That wasn't a good idea, Yohji-koi."  
  
Yohji gave him a disbelieving look. "Why not? He'll never manage to beat me at flirting!"  
  
Omi shook his head heavily. "He's got a really, REALLY big advantage, Yohji-koi."  
  
Yohji looked over to Ken. //He doesn't - he can't - Ken doesn't LOVE Aya, does he?// Yohji thought frantically. He willed the thought away, but Ken blushed again and Yohji was forced to conclude he had indeed made a very large mistake.  
  
"Well damn," he muttered to himself.  
  
End Day 7 - End Chessgame  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
I told you the sequel's plot would be pretty obvious! It still remains to be seen whether Aya is actually any good at flirting, though. And Ken might be too shy to go forth with his promise. Anyway, thanks for reading my long and random story - hopefully everyone enjoyed it. Reviews are fun and enlightening - please feel free to send one. Have a good time everybody and I'll see you when I get back from the mother country! ^_* 


End file.
